


Stupid Little Things

by foxesbox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath of a fight, Bruises, M/M, Soft Love, injuries, its just some soft anxceit stuf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Virgil does stupid things to get Deceit's attention.





	Stupid Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to give you some soft boys being soft here you gO

Virgil shivered and winced as the cold cloth pressed against the cut on his chest. Dee gently wiped away the blood before repeating the motion on Virgil’s knuckles.

“You’re such an idiot, Virge,” Dee sighed.

“Mh. It’s why you love me, isn’t it?” Virgil joked.

Dee froze up for a second before continuing. His hand flinched slightly when Dee applied pressure to the bruises on his knuckles.

“Oh, yes, of course. I’m absolutely in love with you,” He joked back like usual, although Virgil picked up on how forced it seemed.

They were silent as Deceit carefully wrapped a bandage over Virgil’s hands. He pulled away, returning all his medical items back into their correct places. Virgil watched quietly. Something seemed wrong – Deceit’s eyebrows were furrowed, his lips curled down in a frown. He paused when everything was back in its place, his hands resting on his desk as he stared down into the chipped wood.

“…Dee?” Virgil said quietly.

“You could’ve gotten really seriously hurt today, Vi.” Dee’s hands tightened their hold on the edge of the desk. “You got off easy today, everything will heal fine but- But you know what those guys are like. It could’ve been worse.”

Virgil stood up from the chair and moved to stand beside Deceit, resting a hand on Dee’s back. “Dec, I’m fine. I’m always fine. It’s ok, you don’t need to-“

Deceit spun around to face the other. He gently took Virgil’s hands in his own, causing the shorter boy to shut up as he looked up at him. Deceit gently rand his thumbs over the bandages. “But maybe next time you won’t be so lucky. And I-“ Deceit hissed quietly as he thought about his next words. He shook his head. “Nevermind.”

“Tell me anyway.”

Deceit stayed quiet, looking away. Virgil pulled one of his hands away from Deceit, gently placing it on Deceit’s face and turning his gaze back to himself.

“Please, Dee?” He asked softly.

Their eyes locked, grey to gold, and Deceit’s lips parted as if he was about to speak. Virgil watched and waited.

Deceit hissed again. “Fuck it.”

Virgil’s squinted, confused, and then his eyes widened as Deceit’s lips pressed against his own. He squeaked and Deceit pulled away. Virgil blinked a few times as he processed what happened before his fingers wrapped around the collar of Deceit’s shirt and he pulled him down to kiss again.

When they pulled away, Deceit smiled, slightly dazed. “Oh-“

“Keep kissing me like that and I’ll stop doing stupid things to get your attention,” Virgil laughed.

“Deal.”


End file.
